Autumn Leaves
by Spells-of-stories
Summary: Tari, the most powerful nation in Gamindustri, was said to be impossible to conquer. When things went down in a downwards spiral and the curtains fell; the time for reminiscence begun… it was easy to blame others; but it was never easy to fault your target of affection, who always reminded her of the ethereal beauty of autumn.
1. Prologue

**Autumn Leaves**

 **Disclaimer:** Hyperdimension Neptunia is not my property, and will never be.

 **Author's Note:** The story takes place at the Ultradimension and contains the plot of Victory/ Re;Birth3: V Generation. The prologue and epilogue are set after the battle with Rei, while Rei's memories are set before the games and would fall back into the game as time advances. I have chosen to use "Cyan Heart" as Rei's CPU name as with other works here; and Leco is definitely a reference, as this is a story about video game history. :)

And I am not an English native speaker, so please bear with me if you find any grammatical mistakes. And tell me for me to correct it, thank you.

* * *

Prologue

"It only takes a spark to get a fire going." – Kurt Kaiser, _Pass It On_

* * *

 _It was the largest nation in the history of the Gamindustri. The one that started it all, and possibly the most powerful one._ They said.

If that was true, then why did I fail?

Perhaps it was the fun-obsessed book fairy's advices caused things to go wrong; perhaps it was the faults of my distrusting people that my empire fell… However, one thing was certain. Most of the blame should be shouldered by the CPU system and… her.

Yes, her indeed. If she had not become a CPU and founded that nation of hers, Tari would still have a second chance to rise from the flames.

No… What was I thinking? The CPU ruling system was exactly what was wrong, I would not take such a _filthy_ position again…!

I should get to work again. The world still needed to be rid of those CPUs, those Costume Playdate Units. Everyone will be having a meeting soon…

Everyone? Everyone _left_. The Seven Sages disbanded, remember? I was all alone again.

Something fell on my hair. I reached above and took it to my eyelevel to see it. It was a leaf, colored ruby by autumn. I squinted behind my glasses, investigating at the intricate pattern formed by its veins. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. And instead of the leaf, I saw a petite figure.

* * *

Adorning a red and white colored puffy hat, golden flower pendant secured around her thin neck; the girl in red and white shrine maiden outfit stood before me, stormy blue eyes staring at me defiantly. Her neutral expression soon changed into a frown, worry and alert etched on her pale face.

"Blanc…?" I muttered, finding the name sounded so unfamiliar that it hurt. A bitter smile found its way to my face. It had been so long since I last spoke of her name, my lips were no longer accustomed to the word.

"…Cyan Heart." Her response was cold, devoid of any shyness that I got so used to.

I stumbled back from unexpectedness of her greeting. From the years I had known Blanc, she had never called me Cyan Heart. She called me by many names before; Lady Rei, Rei, and even Lady Cyan Heart, but never an emotionless, plain Cyan Heart.

Regaining my composure, I spoke again. "White Heart…?" This time, the name felt completely opposite in my mouth. Contempt. Hatred. Envy. The reason why I hated the CPUS, the one person responsible for me losing everything.

She snorted. "…Tch. Why are you in my nation anyway?" Doubt and distrust shone brightly in her eyes, and her query came off as so distant and unfriendly that it seemed we had never known each other at all. Like we were complete strangers.

 _Strangers._ It hit me so hard that I wheeled back yet again, drawing in a sharp breath. She was not with me, I reminded myself. Her alliance was with the other CPUs, her place was with the CPUs of Planeptune, Lastation and Leanbox. Never me and Tari. Even in her early years, she had chosen Leco before me. That weak nation, that weak CPU. The only reason why the nation stood a chance was because of her pulling all her weight with her tiny body, supporting that CPU…!

"Nothing to say? Then get out of my nation. I am not comfortable with you here." She closed her eyes, unaware of the softly spoken words slicing my heart.

I turned back in haste, unable to face her any longer. As I looked back, wishing to see her once more to engrave her into my heart, she disappeared. The only thing remained was the leaf in my hand.

* * *

Why would she even come? She got some friends now, friends that were true companions that she could trust with her life. Why would she return to me, someone who fought her with the intention to eliminate her because of what she was?

 _It was not your fault that things turned out this way. If it was not of Lowee, Tari could be the top of the world once again._ My inner voice spoke soothingly, reminding me about what I hated about Lowee's very existence. Blanc… She took away everything from me.

Yet, seeing her again, even if the reason was her teaming up with all those newborn CPUs to fight against me, it ignited something that I had long since shoved into the back of my head, drowned in the dark abyss that was my past.

 _Admiration. Adoration. Affection._

When I was sinking into the black hole of my power, I had not realized this. Now it came back, hitting me in its full force. She had changed. She had changed so much. She was no longer the shy, stoically polite young girl she remembered. Becoming a CPU had made her more assertive and distant. And most of all, she seemed _burdened_.

Well, she did have a nation to rule and her people to protect.

Was she satisfied with being a goddess though? With just one look, I could tell she was a diligent and responsible ruler, albeit a stressed one. I always forgot how young she was when she became such a powerful being, _a twelve-year-old goddess_. It was unbelievable for me to be reminded of this fact when I had seen and known her for several centuries now; even though I was there when she _received_ that CPU Memory.

In a way, I was responsible for her transformation. I had never meant to turn anyone into goddesses, especially her. For one, I had no intention of creating a competitor to Tari; and with the consequence of one failing to meet the criteria to become a CPU to be forcefully turned into a hideous monster, which would likely cause trouble for me as well, it could be safely assumed that I would be at an disadvantage whether the user of the CPU Memory was successful or not. And I would never, ever wish Blanc to be on the receiving end of the daunting test. It… it really was an accident, nothing more…!

No matter how hard I tried, I could not shake away the thought about what would us be right now if she was not the Goddess of Lowee. If only I listened and she stayed… then maybe it would make the difference that worth a lifetime.

They said there was no use to wallow in your past. How could I not when I knew of so much endless possibilities that I have thrown away carelessly?

I sat down under a maple tree, holding the leaf under the sunlight. Taking a long look at it again, wishing to fall back to my _horrendous, beautiful_ memories again.

And so I did.

* * *

What do you think of Rei's feelings are? I will think of switching genres with your answers. I hope to hear about what your thoughts are on the chapter; criticisms will be welcomed.


	2. At the Beginning

**Autumn Leaves**

 **Author's Note** : Shout out to **ahilamber** 's _Conquest: Love_ on Archive of Our Own, which motivates me to write this story starring Rei and Blanc, whose relationship lingers on my mind for a while now, with the series sadly not touching anything about them given the history between their respective companies.

I am hoping that I get all of them in character. To be honest, I have only played through Re;Birth3 and now I am worried about them being OOC.

Rei is only a stuttering, nervous mess when she was speaking, because we are currently seeing the events in her point of view with her inner thoughts.

Croire is still her fun-loving self.

The chapter contains spoilers to Rei's Memories in the games. I tried to stay true to the events introduced in the game, and omitted the conversations as I was not a fan to repeat the content of the games.

Special thanks to **AIYF Productions** and **Bulldan** , who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. I am glad that you like this, and certainly hope for you to continue enjoying the story. Thank you again to anyone who have read the story as well.

* * *

Key:

 _Italics: Past Rei's thoughts_

 _ **Bolded Italics: Current Rei's thoughts on the past events**_

 **Bold: Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 1: At the Beginning

I was unsure why I was a chosen to be a goddess.

There was nothing special about me. I was someone who could not even get the simplest job done because I always screwed up. To be honest, even **sustaining myself** would be a challenge for me.

Nobody wanted to hire me as a longtime worker. I could only take on some requests about collecting items or defeating some weak monsters to earn a living. With more and more people sharing my mindset with the expanding monster habitats, more requests were handed off to more competent people. I was once again, left to my own devices with the diminishing income.

I lived alone, so there was no one to be relied on. Nobody would share their food to me too, as I was always seen to be the person to be picked on; they would probably laugh at my misfortune. To provide them fun with the depressing state of the world. They said that it was the only thing that I was good at.

Dragging my feet on the ground, I spotted something shiny abandoned at a corner of the street.

Upon close inspection, I discovered that it was an amethystine crystal sporting a beaming power symbol in the middle. It was not really food material. Still, I was going to die of starvation at this rate; in the end, it did not matter if it was edible or not. _Maybe it could fill up my belly, as there were also some strange-looking food bought in the hunters from the dungeons_ -

Crank!

I thought my teeth might be broken after biting the crystal. The look was not deceiving at all, it really was hard as solid rock.

Then, the crystal in my hand shone in a blinding light, before a sleepy voice called out.

"So long… So long since I was woken up. Someone old this time?"

Then I saw her. _**The fairy that started it all, and stayed by myside all along. I probably should thank her for keeping me from loneliness, even though she probably had a hand in causing this mess. Though, knowing her, I was certain that she would not regret a thing. It was fun. By her standards, anyway.**_

 _There was no way that someone could be this small. Not to mention sitting on a book that seemed like tied to her body._

 _She said she was not a ghost, or a spirit. Which I really doubted that she was not._

There was no time for me to question her further on her identity or her claim on how we were going to hang out together though. The crystal, which started to glow even brighter was **completely absorbed by my body** , which I forgot that it was getting into my body with the fairy's arrival.

To say that I was terrified was an understatement. To my bliss, I passed out after that.

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat. With the unpleasant feeling of the crystal being forced into my mouth lingered, I frantically searched for water to wash the sensation away.

"Awake? Good, now we can start the fun! I haven't introduced myself, right? I am Croire, the expert tome in having fun. You better get used to this, because I am gonna grab some popcorns and sit beside you for to see the scenes unfold!" The very same book fairy floated in, casually throwing a water bottle to my direction.

Opening the screw immediately, I downed half of the content in a rush before speaking. "Umm, th-thanks. Cro-Croire, what did you do to me?"

"Take a look at yourself if you are so curious, duh!" She pointed at the mirror in the room.

Gingerly getting up, I walked towards the mirror. And found an alien figure looking back at me. The girl in the mirror had periwinkle hair down to her waist, with lighter blue streaks at the lower end. Her sideburns were long and curly, fluorescent blue highlights present at the lower quarter like the hair flowing down her back. She bore a striking similarity to me. Yet her eyes were so different. Despite having the same turquoise color, her eyes featured power symbols as irises, shining brightly. Certainly not something a human would have.

Her outfit was… strange. It was a black plugsuit with blue highlights, giving her body a minimum protection. A pair of mechanical wings sprouted from her back, confirming my thought that she really was not a human.

But one thing was certain.

 _She resembled me._

"Wh-What? Who-Who is this? Wh-What happened?" I pointed towards the mirror, not unlike Croire, but with fright instead of Croire's symbolic boredom.

"Gee, now you are not only old and boring, but stupid too? Ugh, I am starting to think they screwed up real bad in the selection. Of course, this is you out there. It is obvious with how mirrors work." Honestly, her exasperated tone did not help much.

"Bu-But I don't look like this! I me-mean you can see the similarity, but still…!"

"Well, you should look a bit different. You are in your HDD form right now, so of course you will look a bit different. Or else how people distinguish whether you activate HDD or not?"

"Y-You are right…" Head downcast, I was ready to agree with Croire until I got hold of what she was saying. HDD form? What did that even mean? "Umm… What is that HDD form you said?"

"Well, didn't you remember biting on the sparkling crystal you saw earlier? That is a CPU Memory. It turns a mere human into a goddess. A CPU, they said. HDD means Hard Drive Divinity, your goddess form. Which you are now in."

"Yes, my goddess form… Wa-Wait…Whaaat?"

"Gee, what part did you not understand? You. Are. A. Goddess. Now. Get it? Now, you better change back. HDD is quite draining, especially for someone like you. A new goddess who is so old physically. Pfft."

"Th-There is nothing I can do about my age! I mean, me, a goddess? Me, someone who can't even accomplish the smallest thing? Oh… Why would it be me? A-And for changing back…ho-?" Hearing Croire spoke of my age, **again** was not doing anything good for my self-confidence. Approaching thirty and still never dated… And I doubted being a goddess would help the situation. I was worried about the method of switching back to my human form, but found myself being blinded by a bright light, and an all-too-familiar figure staring back at me in the mirror.

"Oh…I did it…?"

"Yeah, so you do have some talents on this after all. Come, let's get some supplies. You look famished."

"Yes…" _That was the reason why I even tried to eat that CPU Memory._

 _ **Becoming a CPU eventually led to the best thing and the worst thing in my life.**_ _ **I could never forgive myself for all the bloodshed. Yet, I wonder, if I was not a CPU, would she even cross path with me?**_

* * *

"Hey, I think that is enough to last us for a long time." Croire spoke up, stopping me from taking another bag of baguette.

"O-Okay. Thank you for these, Croire." I stammered, embarrassed about how many food I bought, all from Croire's savings.

"I guess you can pay me back later. You are gonna get rich soon, you know."

"Wh-What? A-And how can I do this? A-And why would you think like this?"

"Stop it. Your hesitant, bubbly tendency get boring quickly. And where is the fun if I tell you?" Croire glared, obviously annoyed.

I was quick to apologize. "So-Sorry! I-I am so sorry! I didn't mea-"

"Here you go again. Quit it. Just go home now. It is getting late. I would hate it if you get into trouble again."

With Croire hovering above my shoulder, I paid the baker and carried the bag of food home. I was hoping that things would go smoothly for once.

Of course, it did not. After all, I was a classic case of Murphy's Law.

 _If it was possible for something to go wrong, it would._

* * *

Walking in the dark alleys at night in the currently chaotic world was unsettling. And dangerous. With little money to spare, I could barely afford an apartment; beggars could not be choosers, so the location was… less than ideal. The dark alleys were a must on my way home, hence I usually went back home early.

Today was an exception, though. And that was why I ran into trouble again.

A gang of hoodlums surrounded me as soon as I set my steps in, their eyes hungrily eyeing the food I was carrying. They could not be blamed though, with monsters running rampant and the collapsing economy, food was scarce and costly.

Needless to say, they were attracted by the much-needed food. It was merely seconds before they started pressuring me into giving them my supplies. Timid as I was, I still knew better than surrender. They were bought with Croire's credits, and I would not let them go to waste.

The men closed up on me quickly. Too terrified to do acknowledge the situation I got myself in, I could only try to back down, repeating "no…" to every word they said. When that strategy failed me, I did something that changed my life forever.

I killed one of the gangsters. Using my powers. The power that Croire kept saying that I had and insisted on me to use.

When I realized what I have done, the men were fleeing the scene. And I found myself in my HDD form, hovering above a pool of deep red liquid, hands outstretched with my staff pointing down. In the middle of the liquid laid the leader of the gang, the liquid oozing out of him relentlessly.

That was the time I realized that I killed him. I got power to protect myself… or did things greater than that.

I **giggled**.

With that realization, I changed into another the person. The polar opposite of who I was. The Rei of old was **gone**.

* * *

Living in a small town meant news were going to spread quickly. The story of the gang leader being murdered by a woman in possession of unimaginable power was all over the town.

Some saw me as a monster, a ruthless murderer. Others saw me as goddess, a heroine of justice. It did not matter anyway. Why would it matter? They were just peasants that knew nothing better.

"Hey, I am bored out of my mind, you know? What do you think about taking a walk in the town square in your HDD form? See what folks say about your powers, neat, huh?"

"Well, I guess I can grace them with my presence. There is nothing to do anyway. Seeing them bend over for me should be entertaining enough."

"Duh, what are you waiting for then? Let's get moving now!"

I transformed, taking flight to the sky with Croire closely behind.

* * *

Soaring in the sky, I found myself looking at a completely different place than the neighborhood I had been spending my life in. It was so **tiny** , so **insignificant**.

I was disgusted. _How could I stand living in such a place? So unfitting for a goddess. At least they could get rid of boredom._ With that train of thought, I slowly descended, intending to make a great entrance.

The people stared at me, mixed feelings hidden inside their eyes. Awe, Puzzlement, fright, admiration. I had never been in spotlight before in my entire life; to be feared and respected was something that I could only dream about. I sank into the overwhelming attention, brushing off the whispers of me being a monster. I drank in the people's praise of expectation of me, like a man finding an oasis in the vast, desert.

 _For once, I was someone to be looked up to; someone to be relied on._

Croire told me that I should work on founding a nation. I was not entirely sure how to do it, but with the elder's whisper of bringing along a golden era, I steeled myself. _I would. I would prove how powerful I am. Show them why I am to be their goddess._

I agreed with Croire absentmindedly, with wordplay that made the decision seemed whimsical; my resolution half-hearted. _After all, I was no longer that meek Rei._

 _ **Or was I?**_

* * *

Building up the nation was easier than I thought. My power allowed me to materialize the city in my mind, identical down to a single building block. The show of power gained me a large following, including those of my own town. The people's mind were simple by then- perfect as my citizens. They wanted protection; I wanted reverence. A fair trade, huh?

The day when Tari was established was written down in history.

Tari, my nation. My nation that delivered the guidance and safety that the Gamindustri needed.

But peace never lasted long.

With peace came prosperity. With prosperity came ambitions. With ambitions came competition.

* * *

Feel free to leave any comments to the story. I will really appreciate it. See you next time!


	3. A Peculiar Case

**Autumn Leaves**

 **Author's Note:** Blanny will be making her first appearance in this chapter. She is a bit different from the Blanny-Blanny-Bii in the games. She is still very young here; and will go through some development to become the White Heart we all know and love.

Pardon Rei's narrations; she has gotten hold of her dark powers, so her personality is going haywire.

I have seen that _Dankey Ape_ is how Megadimension Neptunia Victory II called _Donkey Kong_. I am not sure though as I saw that in a flash when watching walkthrough videos, so a confirmation will be nice as I am trying to fit this as V's prequel, so keeping things accurate will be a boon!

Special thanks to **RibbitSeason** , **RamzaJinnRuu** and **Unknownpersn** , for the follows and favorites for the previous chapter.

Also, thank you to **AIYF Productions** and **Bulldan** for your support. And everyone who read this as well, thank you for taking your time to read this.

* * *

Key:

 _Italics: Past Rei's thoughts_

 _ **Bolded Italics: Current Rei's thoughts on the past events**_

 **Bold: Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Peculiar Case

Competition came in the form of two newly formed, so-called nations. Intelia and Leco. The two of them only gained territories in the size of the middle-sized cities in Tari; a true testament to the capabilities of their weak CPUs. Maybe I was being a little harsh. Tari was, after all, a thriving nation. Comparing Tari with those two measly countries wasn't exactly **fair** , right?

It was crystal clear who the leader of the Gamindustri was. Boosting a booming economy and advanced technology, Tari was seen as the heaven of Makers, who brought in a vast amount of varieties in Tari's offerings. However, the saying that whenever there was a leader, there would be followers rang true. It did not take long for copycats to emerge, delivering similar experiences to the rival hardware. With that said, the territories of the duo had been expanding, as their shallow libraries began to grow day by day.

 _Grr… I needed to find a solution to put a stop to their advancements. Who did they think they were? Challenging me, the very first CPU… How amusing. I would see to myself that they were completely destroyed._

Until the day a golden opportunity presented itself.

I had heard much praises about an aspiring Maker who produced one of the most popular arcade games that went by the name _Dankey Ape_. Eager to gain more exposure for her breakout hit, the Maker was taking the idea of offering her services to one of the CPUs into considerations. With the venerable reputation of the platformer game, it was obvious that she would be of great use to any of us goddesses.

 _She was just what I needed to get rid of those two pesky goddess wannabes. Transferring her immense popularity to my hardware would be the last straw to their meager nations!_ I mused. _And Makers were not that hard to please. They were money grubbers. There were no way that those two could offer more credits than me with Tari's wealth._

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Your smirk is creepy, you know." That little bug spoke up suddenly, startling me out of my trance.

"Well, Croire. Have you heard about the news that the Maker of _Dankey Ape_ is planning to join hands with a CPU? I am thinking of how to win her heart over. Not that it is difficult for someone as great as me." I informed Croire, but I would not be surprised if she already knew, with her constant outings.

"Oh, that." She shrugged, confirming my intuition that she knew about it. "Say, what's your plan, **Your Highness**?"

I did not like her taunting tone. Not one bit. I sneered at her. "Do it with all of your heart and soul, fly. The Maker should be easy to sway with credits on her doorstep, no?"

"Your people are praising and worshipping you frequent enough. Your ego is really insufferable, you know?" Croire retorted, ignoring my glare. "As for the Maker, well, do what you wish. Good luck with that."

For some reason, I felt Croire was hiding something in her grin. I shook the thoughts away. Probably some useless comments about having fun again, like she always did.

 _ **Little did I knew how wrong I was.**_

* * *

Striking first was always a strategy that worked out for me. Sending a sum of credits to her with values enough to make every Maker in the continent went green in envy, I was pleased to know that I was the one to start things off with my aggressive and **attractive** approach. The two CPUs were quick to respond, sending up their requests to her as well. _Copycats doing what they did best_. _Not that she would actually consider their offers. Tari was always the best choice for Makers. Only second-rate Makers would consider residing in those two countries. A Maker capable of waging a battle for her alliance would never degrade herself like this._

 _ **It was just a matter of time before I discovered she was not just another Maker.**_

It was mere days before she replied back, declining my offer. I learned that she opted for Leco soon from the spies I assigned to the place. To say the least, the result was unexpected. Makers naturally flowed to me; I had never felt the needs to send over invitations as Tari was already filled to the brim with them.

The one time I did, I failed.

It sent a tingling feeling down my spine. A spark of curiosity to see who dared to defy me.

 _ **That was a decision that I would never regret. As painful and distant our current relationship was, I would never give up the moments spent with her. Not for the world.**_

 _ **Even though that wish, in itself, was selfish, I did not care. Being a CPU was already selfless enough, why couldn't I, for once, be selfish?**_

* * *

Seeing Leco's shares soared after the girl's induction only fueled my desire to see for myself what kind of person she was. Then, perhaps, tried to whisk her away from that godforsaken nation; my pride might be wounded, but Leco's progression showed me her usefulness.

I might be rash at times, but this time I had decided against it. Patience paid off, in the end.

I got a second chance after a couple years. A godsend, I would say, if I was not a goddess myself.

She had broken ties with Leco. The second I heard this, I knew a visit was due.

* * *

Walking alongside a path guarded by maple trees on its sidelines and feeling the crispy, orange leaves under my feet, I felt like I had entered into another world. Tari was technology-focused, everything designed to give off a technological, modern vibe, the oriental aura of this place was foreign, but not unwelcomed. It was a good change of pace.

Seeing where the prestige Maker lived garnered some surprise. For someone who thought of such a thrilling, unprecedented gaming experience to come from such a traditional background was strange, to say the least. Following the address on my note, I trekked along the trail, marveling at the scenery around me. _Of course, this was not as beautiful as Tari. I guessed it was a nice change of scenery then. Perhaps I could consider letting the girl build something like this up in Tari to attract more citizens in._

A small commotion soon drew my attention away from my musings. A small child, not older than six, ran along the road, yelling intangible things in excitement as she held a shiny new toy up high. Staring at her newly acquired toy with an intensity enough to burn a hole into it, she failed to take note of the dried branch in front of her. Frantically waving her small arms, she screamed as she lost her balance and fell back, expecting to drop to the ground with a thud.

She fell into an embrace, the pair of hands catching the little girl seemed to appear in a flash with incredible agility. The girl looked up with a beaming smile, snuggling into her savior.

"Blanc, thanks for catching me! I know I will always be safe with you!"

 _Blanc?_ _That was the Maker I was looking for. This place was very close to her home too, so I would take a wild guess and assume this was our first encounter then._ The girl I was in search of spoke up with a voice so soft that I had to strain my ears to hear her words.

"That's nothing. Be careful next time, okay?" The reply was monotonous, but the child still nodded enthusiastically, skipping away once again.

With the playful child out of the way, I finally got to see her.

Dressed in a similar fashion with the child before, she was fitted into a red and white kimono. The golden pendent fastened upon her thin neck was an exquisitely designed five-petal flower, which reflected the sunlight, creating a glowing image for her. An oversized hat was placed onto her head, framed by short, sandy brown hair. Her petite frame seemed to accent her youthfulness, not being much older than the girl she saved from a nasty fall.

I was shocked. I never thought that the famed Maker would be someone so small and delicate, like a porcelain doll that would break with a single rough, careless touch.

 _ **I had learned not to judge a book by its cover not long later.**_

* * *

The girl in front of me stared back, a blush emerged on her pale face as I did not retract my glance.

"Miss…? What… Can I help you? It is embarrassing to be stared at…"

I was shaken from my thoughts with her hesitant inquiry. Putting on my best smile on, I spoke. "Blanc, right? You are the one behind _Dankey Ape_?"

She nodded with a quietly spoken question. "What about it?"

"I am Cyan Heart, the CPU of Tari. There is something I want to discuss with you."

She froze and looked up at me again, nervousness clear in her sapphire eyes. I thought she was going to reject me, but she then turned around, beckoning me to follow.

* * *

Cliffhangers. :D

Blanny is going to have her chat with Rei the next chapter, with some bonding times attached. She is now very anxious, as she knows that she is no match with a CPU, especially said CPU being Rei, and her previous rejection may have angered Rei. But Blanc is Blanc so she is braving through this now, please stay tune for how things played out between the egoistic goddess of Tari and our favorite petite, mortal-for-now future CPU.

And please, please leave a review for how you would like their relationship to be. I have a basic plot thing planned in my brain, but not in detail, so your thoughts can help me to churn the ideas out. The other reason is well, I really want to hear from you!

P.S.: I have been wanting to put all of my focus to _Autumn Leaves_ , but I am all aboard on the 20th Anniversary of Pokémon hype train, and I started a Pokémon fic because of that.

*Sigh* I am such a lazy person, so… I will try to keep updates in a monthly basis, as I will be taking turns to write the two stories.

Brainstorming also gives me ideas on two new Neptunia fanfics, which I will start one of them after _Autumn Leaves_ finished. No peeking for now, because I talk too much already.

Thank you for the read, everyone. I will now bow out.


End file.
